


Fighting The Sickness

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Swordnut Radio Podcast "D&D5e: Doors" Campaign
Genre: D&D, F/M, M/M, Podcast, Swordnut Radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: The Sickness has invaded the world and the only hope the group has is from a god like woman from another world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best in the world at spelling, and this is from a podcast so I may not have the names spelled correctly ATM, but as soon as I find out the correct spelling, I will fix it.
> 
> Trigger warning: The scene at the end of this chapter is a bit extreme, and may not be suitable for person who have issues with someone being restrained and/or tortured. 
> 
> Yes, my mothers real name was Mary Sue. I wanted the character to be someone loving and sweet but also strong. That person is my mother, so if you don't like it fuck off! She died when I was 11 and this is my way of honoring her

Ru finds himself in a vast void of darkness. Nothing to his left, or right. Nothing above or under. Where is Fus? He looks up to the sky and sees little glimmers of what seem to be stars. Some are very bright, some are very dim. As he looks, he sees the bright ones get dimmer, and a few of the stars even go out.  
"Hello" A calm and clearly female voice speaks to Ru. He looks away from this strange sky and to the voice. It's a woman, standing at almost 6 foot. Her dark mahogany hair just past her shoulders. One eye is blue like the clearest ocean Ru has ever seen, and the other is gone. over it a simple white patch, which perfectly matches her simple yet lovely white dress. Not a wedding dress, no, but still lovely.  
"Um, Hello?" Ru replies. "Where am I? Whats going on?" Ru now notices that the even the grassy land he is standing on is black. This feels him with even more concern. Where are his friends Gimble and Jase? Are they ok? Is HE ok? Did some evil abomination kill him in his sleep.  
"Fear not. You are not dead. I have been sent to help." The woman says to Ru, walking only a little bit closer. Ru knows not if she read his mind, or his body language. Sadly her words do the opposite of calming Ru.  
"I know you are afraid. I would be too." The woman speaks again. "My name is Mary Sue. I have been asked to come to you and offer you guidance. Though sadly only this once. You know of the evil that is ravaging your land, am I correct."  
Ru nods. " Yes, I am intimately aware of the evil taking over. Can you help? Who sent you"  
Mary Sue smiles. The first time she has done so. The smile seems to calm Ru a bit. Something about her just seems very motherly. "All very good questions. I was sent by my daughter. She wishes to help you, and, in doing so, help herself. Look to the sky Ru. Do you notice anything strange?"  
Ru looks up. Seeing once again the stars that grow dim and dye. He thinks he saw a tiny star attempt to come into being, but sadly it was quickly extinguished. "Whats going on with the stars?"  
The look of sadness returns to Mary Sues face. "They are not stars. They are worlds. Worlds like yours. A sickness has come into being. Helped by the cultists in your world, and the pain and suffering of other worlds. So much blood shed and evil. Alone and septet all would be well and each world would deal with its own issues. Sadly, something happened. I do not know what, nor does my daughter. All we know is that you are about to face the most evil beast ever. Something far more powerful than you have ever seen before."  
Ru's heart is filled with terror. He know the words Mary Sue speaks are true. He can feel it in his heart. He has only one question for her. "Wha...what is it?"  
Her reply, simple and clear. "Your Creator"  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Gimble finds himself walking down a long dirt road. He knows this is a dream. Its quite obvious. He sees something standing in the middle of the road, just a small ways off. He walks toward it. It is not human, it is a dog, large and black, with dark brown around its eyes. Eyes which are grey like the clouds before a storm.  
The dog seems kind. Helpful even. pets the dog on its head, at which point the dog takes Gimbles shirt sleeve in his mouth and leads Gimble off the road. He is not afraid. He knows the dog wishes him no harm.  
The dog leads Gimble to a large tree with beautiful white flowers. Though he has never seen a tree like this before, Gimble knows it to be a magnolia tree. The dog lets go of Gimble and walks over to the base of the tree, where wild blackberry bush grows. The berries are thick and juicy looking, and the thorns on the bush look just a healthy. Ready to hurt any who attempt to eat from it. The dog moves under the bush. Gimble gets on his hands and knees, looking to see what the dog is doing. It has gone into a hole.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Gimble and Ru both jult awake, both with a sharp intake of breath. This wakes Fus and Jase. Fus nuzzles up to Ru, checking to see if he is ok, and Jase walks over to his two party mats.  
"Are you guys ok? You both seemed quite restless. Did you guy have a nightmare or something?"  
Both Ru and Gimble shake there head no. At that very moment a loud crash takes place, causing Jase to fall to the ground. "What the fuck!"  
Ru gets up from his sleeping place, readying his weapon. "Oh fuck! This is not going to go well!"  
Gimble also stands. "Wait, what do you.."  
At this a large black mass slams through the trees, knocking down many. Standing before the party. No eyes, no mouth. A loud rawer comes from the large black mass. Where from exactly no one knows. It lunges at the party, parts of its body becoming sharp and sword like and slicing into each party member. Gimbles back is sliced, going straight through his armor and ripping open his skin. Blood starting to slowly flow. Ru is caught on his arm, though the cut is not very deep. Jase is cut on his face. The gash is deep, and the blood starts to flow into his eyes and mouth. One of the many blades also catches Fus, ripping into a wing and knocking him from the air. Ru tries to catch Fus before he hits the ground, but when he moves, another blade slashes Ru's leg, just deep enough to cause him to fall, just as Fus crashes to the ground just inches away from his face.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Ru screams, as he quickly crawls over to Fus. Picking him up. "Please, please be alive. No. No no nononononon."  
"Guys!" Jase screams. "We cant..." Another blade hits his side, the armor just barely keeping it from making contact with his skin "We cant fight this damn thing! We have to run!"  
Ru picks Fus up, and seeing he is still breathing, uses his free arm to swing and the black blade like mass heading for him, and makes a clean blow, completely cutting it in half. A scream of terror emanates from the black blob like mass, and all of its tendrils retract.  
"NOW!!" Gimble screams. His instincts taking over as he runs. He knows the other are behing him. He can hear them running, and there panicked breathing.. He sees a road up ahead. Dajavu. "GUYS! We have to go down this road! The big tree with the white flowers! Blackberries! Safe Hole!"  
The black blob had regained its composure and was heading for the party once more. Swinging at Ru, who was just barely able to dodge its attacks. "Gimble we don't..." he dodges another swing from the black blob. " We don't have time for your..." The nest attack hits his side. "Fuck it! Take us to the fucking safe hole"  
The party runs as fast as they can down the long dirt road, staying just out of reach of the black blob. up ahead they see a large tree with blooming white flowers, and in front of it a bush. Though unlike in Gimbles dream, this bush has no berries. It has nothing but thorns. Regardless, Gimble knows this is the right place. They just have to get into the hole before the blob gets them.  
The party reaches the tree and stops. "well!" Ru screams. looking back to see that the blob has slowed down just a bit. " Where is this so called 'safe hole'? If we don't find it we are going to die to a fucking blob, in front of a strange tree. Just my fucking luck. Another strange tree."  
Gimble attempts to get past the bush, but is unable. The thorns are to sharp. At this moment the blob begins to change in shape. Becoming more human like. Taking the form of a tall and somewhat hefty man. An evil smile crosses its face. Though human in appearance, it is still made of nothing but darkness. The thing walks closer, materializing a bastard sword from its self.  
Ru screams at it, "Who the fuck are you and what the FUCK do you want!?"  
The smile on the things face grows larger, and it replies in a calm and yet terror inducing voice, "I'm Paul. I'm The Dungeon Master, and I'm going to kill you all" he then slashes at the party with his bastard sword. It misses Ru and Jase by quite a bit, and just grazes past Gimbly's face. Luckily in doing so, it slashes the bush in half, revealing the hole under the tree.  
With out even thinking, Gimbly reaches back with both hands, grabs Ru and Jase, and leaps down the hole. To what, no one knows....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark room, made of nothing but concrete. In the middle a chair. Tied to said chair sets a woman. Eyes grey like the clouds before a storm, hair red as blood. A rag is tied to her mouth, keeping her from speaking. 

Walking around her, what looks to be a human. It shifts from male to female. It reaches out and touches the woman's face, which is streaked with tears and covered in bruises. Some fresh and black and purple, other old and blue and yellow. The woman shudders slightly.

The thing speaks, its voice, much like its shape, is ever shifting from male to female. "Why did you have to do that girl? Why try to save them? Its too late for there creater. I have tainted him, my darkness lives inside of him now, and his world shall be destroyed." A wicked smile crosses its face, as it maintains the shape of a man, tall, with a large build, and sandy blonde hair. " Come now little one. Give in to my darkness. We both know that nothingness is what you have wished for since you can remember. I can give that to you. It wont even hurt." he pauses for just a moment, reaching down to take the gag from her mouth.

The tears start to flow again from the woman's eyes. "No." She speaks slowly. Clearly tired. "I wont let you have me, and I wont let you have them. As long as they will fight. I will do whatever I can to keep them safe from you."

The thing lets out a grunt of frustration, and slaps the woman across the face. "FINE! I will play your little game girl, but we both know how this ends." The thing waves his hand, a black mirror appears, and on it the woman and the thing watch, as the black human that called its self Paul, begins destroying everything insight. Though the woman smiles inside when she realizes that the Magnolia tree is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out Saturday (the 10th) or Sunday ( the 11th)
> 
> Please leave feed back, and check out Swordnut Radio!


End file.
